


Jim's New Dad

by deerveng



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerveng/pseuds/deerveng
Summary: It's just Jim and his mom Barbara and that's how Jim liked it. But what happens when his mom starts to find that special someone? How would Jim react?





	1. Chapter 1

Jim has always taken care of his mother since his dad left him and his mom when Jim was the age of five. And he is happy to do it. His mom, Barbara, works late hours at the hospital. While Jim cooks, cleans, and does his homework late into the night. It’s just Barbara and Jim. And that’s how Jim likes it. 

“Mr. Lake.” 

“Dude Jim wake up!” Toby shook his friend. Jim open his eyes. “Huh?” 

The students in the class laugh. 

“Mr. Lake, I would like to speak with you after class.” Strickler, his history teacher said.

Jim sigh. “Great...heh…”

The bell ring and everyone got up from their desk and walk out of the classroom. Except for Jim. Jim walk up to Stickler, who was sitting at his desk. Strickler look up at him and smile a little. 

“Jim. This is the third time you slept in class this week.”

“I know, Mr. Strickler..”

“I worry about you, your grades are dropping as well. I believe I am overdue to a meeting with your mother.” Stickler said, giving Jim a piece of paper. “Please have her call me and we will talk. At the meantime..” 

Stickler wrote on a small form and hand it to Jim. “I want you to see the school’s counselor talk about your home life.”

Jim sigh. “My home life is fine Mr. Strickler.”

“I know it’s just you and your mother and it’s been hard for you. I want you to talk to someone. I know him personally, his name is Mr. Galadrigal. He is one of the best counselors in the school. He can not only help you with your personal life but also with school work and going to college.” Strickler explain. 

Jim sigh again. “Fine.”

“Thank you Jim. And I know your mom will appreciate it too.”

 

“Dude seriously? You have to see a counselor after school once a week?” Toby ask. 

“Yeah for six months! Do you know anything about this guy? Mr. Galadrigal?”

Toby shook his head. “No. I didn’t even know the school had counselors!”

Jim look at the copy of the piece of paper that Mr. Strickler wrote on. “He also wants to talk to my mom.”

“Oh, that is bad Jimbo.” 

“Yeah I know. Well see you tomorrow Tobes?” 

Toby nod. “Yeah see you tomorrow.” 

The two friends fist bump and went their separate ways. Jim walk to his house. He notice his mom is home, which is rare for her to be home when Jim gets off of school. Jim walks into the house. 

“Mom, I’m home!”

Jim can hear coughing in the other room. “In here Jim.”

Jim walk into the living room where his mom was sitting with a blanket. 

“Sick?” Jim ask.

“Yes. I decided not to work today so I can get some rest.” Barbara explain before she cough in her inner arm. 

Jim smile. “Then I’ll make you some chicken soup for dinner.”

Barbara smile back. “Thank you Jim.”

“Oh and ummm...this is for you.” Jim hand his mom the note from Mr. Strickler. 

“What is this?” Barbara ask taking the note. 

“One of my teachers wants to talk to you. He wants me to see a school counselor for some reason.”

Barbara give Jim a concern look. “Is everything ok?” 

“Yeah everything is fine mom. I don’t understand why I have to see a counselor.”

Barbara look at the paper and read it. She look back up at Jim. “Look, kiddo sometimes it’s nice to talk to someone about your problems. Especially with a guy. Sure I am always here to listen and to help you, but sometimes there are things you don’t want to talk to your mother about.”

Jim relax his shoulders. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

Barbara cough again. “I’ll call Mr. Strickler tomorrow when I’m feeling better. You go to your counseling appointment tomorrow and meet with Mr. Galadrigal.”

Jim nod. “Okay mom. I’ll start making us some soup.”

 

The next day after school, Jim walk to the part of the school he has never been to. He look at the piece of paper again to make sure he was in the right area. 

“Room G-6.” Jim look up and saw the door G-6. Jim pull his backpack up on his shoulder and walk up to the door. He put the paper in his pocket and knock. 

“Come in.” Said a deep voice. 

Jim open the door and saw a man at his desk. The man had black hair, big ears, big nose, brown eyes and a little chubby. The man look up from his computer and smile at Jim. 

“Ah! You must me Jim Lake Jr.” The man said getting up from his chair. He walk up to Jim and put his hand out. 

“My name is Bill Galadrigal. But you can call me Mr. Galadrigal or Bill if you want.” Bill said shaking Jim’s hand. 

“Thanks um Mr. Galadrigal.”

Bill smile big and show Jim the chair. “Please sit. We have so much to discuss.”

Jim sit down in the red chair. Bill look over at Jim’s records. 

“Mr. Strickler has mention that you’ve been sleeping in his class. Would you like to explain why that is?”

Jim shrug. “I’ve just been busy with chores and cooking and homework. My mom is a doctor and a single mom so I usually help her with the chores and cooking at home.” Jim explain.

Bill nod. “So it’s just you and your mother? What happen to your father?” 

“I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Very well, we will skip that question. So you are doing most of the chores and cooking. And it seems to be impacting your grades.” Bill said looking at Jim’s records. 

“Yeah. But I honestly don’t mind. I like taking care of my mom.”

“But your mother is supposed to be taking care of you.” Bill point out. 

“I know but it’s more of a team effort.” Jim argued getting a bit defensive. 

Bill notice Jim’s tone and look up at him. “Jim, I’m not here to judge you or your mom. I am here to help you. I think it is best if you do come see me once a week for an hour so I can help you with your homework and talk to you.”

“But-”

“No buts Mr. Lake. And in a few weeks I will have a meeting with your mom with Mr. Strickler to talk about what we should do to help and support you.”

“Seriously!?” 

“I am very serious Jim.”

“You don’t even know me.” Jim argued. 

“No but I am trained to help you and to get to know you. I know you seem like Mr. Strickler and I are...what the kids today say...harshing on you. But we are doing this for your own good. We want you to succeed in school and outside of school.” Bill explain. 

Jim didn’t respond. Bill wrote something in his notebook. “Ok, let’s meet next week and I’ll help you with your history assignments. Is that a deal, Mr. Lake?”

Jim sigh frustrated. “Yes.”

“Good. You may go. Enjoy the rest of the day Jim.”

Jim got up from the chair and left the office. But before he left he spotted something on Bill’s desk. Looks like a picture of Bill and a tall guy standing together like they are a couple. 

Jim raise an eyebrow at the picture and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara walk down the hall of the empty school, waiting for Jim’s meeting with Mr.Galadrigal to finish. 

“Excuse me? Miss?”

Barbara turn to Mr. Strickler. “Oh. Hi, I’m looking for my son Jim?”

“Ah you must be Jim Lake’s mother. It’s finally glad to see a person behind that phone meeting about Jim. I am Mr. Strickler.”

Barbara smile at the teacher. “Oh so you are Mr. Strickler.”

“Please, call me Walt.” 

Barbara agist her glasses. “Well okay, Walt.” She giggles. 

 

Jim walk down the hall to witness his mom smiling and giggling at Mr. Strickler. Jim hide behind some lockers to hear what they are saying. 

“Say...Barbara, would you like to get some coffee sometime?” Strickler ask.

“Well...I am free next week.” Barbara smile big. Jim never seen his mom smile like that before.

“Splendid, I’ll meet you at the coffee shop across from the school. Say...at three?” 

Barbara nod. “Yes. Sounds great Walt.”

Walt? Was that Mr. Strickler’s first name? And she’s going on a date with his teacher?!

 

The next day at school, Jim slam his locker close. 

“Your mom is really going on a date with Mr. Strickler?!” Toby ask again. 

“Yes….” 

“Woah….that’s messed up! What if she really likes him and marries him? Mr. Strickler would be your-”

“Stop. Just stop. It’s just one date. I’m sure mom wouldn’t really be into him. Besides she’s too busy with work to be in a relationship.” Jim said.

“You never know dude, maybe your mom is really into him.”

“Not helping Tobes.”

“Anyways forget about your mom. How was the counselor?”

Ugh, another thing Jim is annoyed with. “Don’t ask. I don’t understand why I need to see the guy! He thinks he knows me just by looking at some papers.”

“Well it’s only once a week.” Toby reassure his friend. 

Jim sigh and look up pass Toby. Jim’s eyes widen as a girl with short dark brown hair with hair pins in her hair was walking and talking with her friends. 

Jim’s palms become so sweaty that his binder he was holding fell out of his hands and papers fell all over the floor. 

“Ah damn.” Jim said and kneel down to pick up the papers. Toby help Jim pick up the papers he dropped. 

Jim reach for the last paper when someone beat him to it. He look up. The girl with the hair clips in her hair give Jim the last paper. 

“Here.” The girl smile at Jim. 

“Umm...thank you..Claire.” Jim took the paper from Claire.

“Your John, right?” Claire ask.

“Jim.” Jim smile. 

“Right Jim. You are in my history class with Mr. Strickler. The one who keeps sleeping in class.” Claire giggle. 

“Heh, yeah.” Jim giggle as well. 

“Well, I heard we were suppose to do a project on Ancient Egypt in a few weeks and we have to do a slideshow presentation. Want to be my partner?”

Jim’s eyes widen. 

“DO IT!” Toby whisper loud. Jim forgot Toby was behind him.

“Yeah, sure! That will be great!” Jim said. 

Claire smile big. “Great! I’ll be the one to tell Mr. Strickler about our project.”

The bell ring and Claire hug her book in her chest. “See you later Jim.”

“Yeah see ya.”

Claire walk up to one of her friends. Jim turn to Toby and Toby was smiling big. 

“You finally talk to your crush Claire!” Toby said happily. 

“Yeah I did. And she asked to be partners.”

 

A week has passed and Jim has to see his counselor. He is not looking forward to it. But if he doesn’t go he will get in trouble. He walks up to the office door and knocks. He opens the door slightly. “Mr. Galadrigal?”

“Ah Jim! Come in!” Bill answer. 

Jim open the door and Bill sit patiently at his desk. 

“Sit down. We have a lot to talk about.” 

Jim sit at the same red chair near Bill’s desk. Bill look at his papers.

“Mr. Strickler said you have a project coming up. Do you need some assistance?” 

“No, thanks.”

Bill look at Jim and frown. “Jim, something is distracting you. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” 

“Well, if you say so. Is there any homework you need help on?”

Jim took his backpack and pull out his binder. Bill got up from his chair. “Why don’t you sit at my desk?” 

Jim nod and walk over to the desk. He look over at the same picture again. That man with Bill. Bill looks younger in that picture. 

Jim sit down and open his binder. 

“Now then, I heard you were working on Ancient Egypt. Let’s start with the first question.”

 

Jim seems distracted. Like his mind is wondering. After Jim’s homework is finish, Bill look at the clock. 

“We still have fifteen minutes. Let’s talk.” Bill said walking over to the red chair and sit down in it. 

“Jim. You are very distracted while we were doing your homework, are you sure you don’t want to talk?”

Jim sigh. “It’s just my mom is on a date with Mr. Strickler.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah oh, and it’s awkward!”

Bill put his hands together. “Why is it awkward? Is it because Mr. Strickler is your teacher?” 

“Well….yeah.”

Bill nod in agreement. “I understand Jim. But you know, this might be good for your mom.”

Jim did not expect that answer. “What!”

“Think about it Jim, your mom loves you. But she needs some time with someone her own age. Someone who is not her child.”

Now Jim was getting angry. “What? So my mom is replacing me?!” 

“I’m not saying that Jim, I am saying that she needs some companionship too. Why are you being so defensive Jim?”

“I’m not being defensive!” Jim snap. 

Bill sigh. “Jim. Your mother will never replace you, but you have to let her do what is good for her too. Don’t you think she might be feeling a little lonely? Between work and taking care of you? I’m not saying that she doesn’t love you, she just needs a friend.”

“Yeah well…”

“Besides, Mr. Strickler is a kind guy. I knew him for years. Your mom is lucky she is interested in Mr. Stickler.”

Jim is still not happy. A knock on the door.

“Come in.” Bill answer. 

The door open and Barbara open the door. 

“Ah! Ms. Lake!” Bill said getting up from his chair. 

“You must be Mr. Galadrigal, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure.” Bill said putting his hand out. Barbara shook his hand. 

“Can we go now mom?” Jim ask. 

“In a minute Jim, I want to talk to Mr. Galadrigal. Mr. Strickler said he would like to have a meeting about Jim with you?”

“Ah yes, sounds good. Maybe in a few weeks? That way I can get to know Jim better.” 

“Sounds good.” Barbara agree. 

“Great, a meeting about me.” Jim whisper. 

“Read to go home kiddo?” Barbara ask.

“Yeah.” Jim grab his backpack and left the room. 

“See you in a few weeks Mr. Galadrigal.”

“Yes, see you soon.”

Barbara give Bill a smile before leaving. Bill close the door. 

“Wow….she’s so pretty…” Bill whisper to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright class, since everyone choose their partners for the project, I want you to get started on the project starting today.” Strickler explain, handing everyone a piece of paper. “This project is due in two weeks, you will have time to finish it if you and your partner work hard on it.” 

Jim look over at Claire. Claire turn to Jim and smile at Jim and give him a thumbs up. 

The bell ring and Jim walk up to Claire. 

“Hey.” Jim greet her. 

“Hey. Want to start of the project now? We can go to the school’s library and do some reach search?” Claire ask. 

“Yeah, sounds great!” Jim answer. 

 

Jim is usually supposed to be here by now. Now his running twenty minutes late. Bill got up from his chair, grab his brown jacket, and left his office to search for Jim. 

Bill look everywhere in the school but no sign of Jim. He decided to check the library. He went to the library and look around. His eyes wonder the room until he spotting Jim with...a girl?”

Bill walk up to Jim and the girl and clear his throat. Jim pause and turn. 

“Ohhh, hey...Mr. Galadrigal…” Jim look worried, like he realize he forgot something. 

“Jim, did you forget you had an appointment with me today?”

Jim scratch the back of his neck. “Sorry. I forgot.”

Bill cross his arms. “Well I guess we will reschedule. But if you skip our meetings again I would have to let your mom know.”

Jim look embarrassed. “Yeah...ok.”

“See you tomorrow, same time.” Bill said walking away.

“Who was that?” The girl ask, Bill can hear the two teenagers talk.

“Just….a counselor.” Jim answer awkwardly. 

“I didn’t know you see a counselor?”

“Yeah well, I kinda have too. Mr. Strickler and my mom made me.”

Bill pretend he didn’t hear Jim and walk out of the library. It was obvious that the teenager was not thrilled of him or his meetings. But for some reason, that hit Bill personally. He likes Jim. He wants what’s best for him. Of course teenage boys don’t usually like to talk about their feelings. He was a teenage boy before too. 

 

Jim walk out of his last period class when Claire walk up to Jim. “Hey Jim.”

Jim couldn’t help but smile big at Claire. “Hey!” 

“I’m sorry I made you miss your appointment with your counselor. I could have gotten you in trouble.” Claire apologize. 

“No, no! It’s ok! It was my fault anyways I just forgot.”

Claire smile. “Do you want me to walk you to your appointment? I have some ideas for the project.”

Jim nod. “Yes, of course.”

 

Bill was busy getting ready for Jim to show when something caught his attention. He hears laugher from outside his office. Bill walk to his door and slightly open it. He peek outside the door to witness Jim and Claire laughing and talking. 

Bill smile. He remembers his first crush when he was in high school. He quietly closes the door and walk to his desk. He picks up the framed picture on his desk. He smile at it and then tears form in his eyes. 

“Mr. Galadrigal?” 

Bill put the picture down and whip his tears. “Ah Jim!”

Jim look at him concern. “Are you crying?” 

“No! Not at all! Now then, let’s work on your homework!”


	4. Chapter 4

Bill was acting weird during the rest of the hour. Jim caught him crying but why? He was looking at the picture on his desk while he was crying. 

“Mr. Galadrial?” Jim ask.

“Yes Jim?”

“Are you ok? You seem off today.”

Bill put his copy of the algebra textbook on his shelf. “I’m fine Jim.”

“Who’s that man in the picture with you?” Jim ask.

Bill closes his eyes and sigh before turning to Jim. “That is Arthur. He….was my husband.”

Jim can see how sad and hurt he was by that answer.

“What happened?” Jim ask.

“He got sick with cancer two year ago. He passed away last year.” Bill explain.

“Oh. I am so sorry.”

“It’s quite alright Jim.” 

Jim grab his stuff and got up from Bill’s chair. “I guess I should be going. My mom is waiting for me.”

“Right. Of course Jim. See you next week.”

Jim nod and walk out of the office, feeling bad he made Bill sad.

 

“Mom I’m home!” Jim call in the house.

“In the living room Jim!” Barbara said.

“Hello Jim.”

Jim’s eyes widen at that voice. He ran to the living room and saw his mom and Mr. Strickler sitting on the couch. Drinking some red wine and holding hands.

“Hi honey, how was school?” Barbara smile at Jim.

Jim didn’t say anything. He just ran. Ran out of the house. Ran down the street. He ran until he reached the school. He sits on the steps of the school. 

“No not Strickler...my mom is dating my teacher.” Jim said to himself.

“Jim? Why are you still here?” 

Jim turn to Bill who was just about to leave. Tears form in Jim’s eyes.

“Can I just-hang out with you for a while?”

 

Bill drove quietly as Jim look out the car window. Bill didn’t know why Jim is acting the way he is. He has grown very worried about Jim.

“Um..Jim? Is everything ok?” Bill finally ask. 

“No, not really.”

“What is wrong?” 

“I saw Mr. Strickler and my mom hold hands like their a couple.” Jim explain. 

“I see.” Bill answer. “And this upsets you?”

“Look, the truth is, when I was five on my birthday he left my mom and I. And seeing my mom heart broken like that...going through medical school and what not. It’s just…hard for us.”

Bill nod, listening to Jim. 

“I don’t know, I don’t want to see her hurt again.”

“Or...is it because you don’t want to be hurt again? I know you care about your mom, but it seems like your mom is ready to move on. But it sounds like your not ready to move on.”

What Bill said really hit him. Jim is speechless.

“Jim, it’s ok to feel this way about your mom dating again. What happened to you and your mom is very traumatic but if your mom is ready to move on, then let her move on.”

Jim sigh. “You are right. It’s just I’m not ready to have a dad.”

“I know. But who knows, you might grown to like Mr. Strickler.”

Jim nod. “Yeah your right.”

Bill smile at Jim. “I’m sorry you are going through something difficult. But I am here to talk if you need to.”

Jim smiles at Bill. “Thanks.”

“Are you ready to go back home? Your mom might be worried about you.”

Jim nod. “Yes. You can take me home.”


End file.
